


Wolfsbane

by ChibiJudai



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Vampires, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiJudai/pseuds/ChibiJudai
Summary: Arian Weaver walked into Forgotten Hollow to collect plant samples, but he never thought he'd meet the love of his life there. But he should beware, becuase relationships with vampires are hard to keep alive.





	1. Blood and Herbs

**Author's Note:**

> Oof these two were originally gonna be, just, fun characters but HEY Guess I'm attached now.

Forgotten Hollow. Rumor had it that all the townsfolk were vampires.

So most people avoided it. 

But for one Arian Weaver, there were things there he needed. 

Arian stepped off the bus, and looked around. It was the middle of the afternoon, yet it seemed dark.  
He sighed, and walked toward the town center, which was the shape of a giant coffin, or a weirdly shaped Plumbob or whatever. 

Sitting on the edge of the fountain in the center, he looked around. Spotting one of his reasons for being here, he walked out into the grassy area. Coming up to a bush with purple flowers, he opened his backpack, and picked a few off. 

Arian smiled. “Wolfsbane. Check.”

“You don’t look like you’re from around here.” said a voice behind him.

Arian spun around, and was met with a tall lanky old man, very similar looking to the statue in the center, on top of the fountain.

“Ah, no. I’m.. I’m.. not.” Arian stuttered. “I’m..a collector. I heard there were things here in Forgotten Hollow worth checking out.”

“Well, then..” The man smiled, “If you ever need anything while you’re here, My name is Valdislaus Straud. I live in the Mansion on the top of the hill.” 

The man bowed and walked away, and Arian’s eyes looked up to where the mansion is. 

“It’s huge.” He gasped. “The biggest building I’ve seen up till now was the Landgraab’s house…”

“Yea it’s pretty impressive.”

Arian spun around again and found a boy around his age. Handsome, too.

“Geez, what is it with people in this town sneaking up on me?!” He complained to the young boy in front of him.

“Oh, I’m sorry! We usually don’t get visitors. It gets pretty lonely.” The boy laughed, and Arian let out a sigh. This guy wasn’t as stiff and serious as that Vladistross guy, or whatever his name was. 

The boy held out his hand. “The name’s Taylor. Taylor Puckett.”

Arian shook the boy's hand, all the while staring into his eyes, which were an amazing shade of purple. 

"Uhm, are you okay?"

Arian snapped out of enchanted state and pulled his hand back. "Y-yea, sorry about that." He could feel the heat creeping to his cheeks, but pretended not to notice. 

"Ok, well, what else are you looking for? Maybe i can help."

Arian's face lit up, and he gladly listed off what he needed. 

"Hmm, the Mosquito Trap should actually be around here, somewhere in the grassy area. And the Plasma Fruit Tree is up on the path over there, to the lookout point. And there are plenty of excavating areas, I'm sure you'll find something interesting." 

Arian jolted down locations, and lifted his head up, meeting Taylor's gaze. 

"Th-thanks a lot. This is a real help."

"Why do you need all this stuff, anyway?" Taylor asked, "I know you said you're a collector but there's gotta be more to it."

"Well, I also do gardening in my spare time. I've also been practicing Herbalism, it's a good skill to know. "Arian took out his cellphone, checking his messages. "I spent like, 10 days at Granite Falls just collecting herbs and bugs. Most people hate being outside for so long but I love the outdoors, so it's no problem to me."

"Heh, guess we have something in common. Only problem is I can't be outside while the sun is out, thankfully the night seems to last longer here." 

He was met with a quizzical look. "Can't be outside while the sun is? Are you allergic to sunlight?"

Taylor looked at him, and replied, "Uhm..yea..something like that."

"Hey, Taye~ Who's your new friend?" Arian looked up to notice a tall man dressed elegantly, a calm smile on his face.

"Oh, hi Caleb." Taylor looked back to Arian and gestured to the man, "This is Caleb Vatore. He and his sister Lilith live in that big grey house."

"Well, nice to meet you...uhm...." Caleb stopped, a confused expression on his face. Arian realized he never gave his name. 

"Ah! I'm so sorry. My name's Arian." 

"Well then, Arian~. It's nice to meet you." Arian felt heat rush to his face as Caleb took his hand and kissed the top.

"I-I-I-!!" Arian stuttered. Caleb laughed and returned his hand. 

"Don't worry," Taylor reassured him, "He does that to everyone."

Arian checked his phone and noticed the time. 

"Shit!" He cursed, "I gotta get home soon." He looked at Taylor. "Thanks again for your help. I'll just grab those things and be on my way."

"No problem!" Said Taylor. As Arian walked away, he looked back to see Taylor walking in the opposite direction, probably heading home, and talking to Caleb.

After gathering the plants he needed, and doing some excavating, which resulted in a couple of crystals and some time capsules, he headed back to the bus stop.

Looking back to the town of Forgotten Hollow once more, Arian felt his heart skip a beat. 

"Maybe...maybe I'll come back here one day." He reached his hands into his jeans pockets, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Huh? What's this." After opening the paper, he noticed a string of numbers. A phone number. He blushed, wondering if it was Taylor's. 

Something...something about this town was drawing him in, what it was, tho, he didn't know. But what he did know, was that he had a major crush on Taylor.


	2. A Suggestion

Arian stared at his cellphone, gaze lingering on the string of numbers he's entered there. Gulping down his anxiety, he pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Sul sul, Taylor here." Came a voice. Arian gulped. It _was _Taylor.__

____

____

"Uhm, hi, Taylor. It's Arian. We met the other day?" 

"Ah! I see you discovered the paper I slipped into your pocket." There was a soft laugh and Arian felt like he was gonna explode from embarrassment. 

"Yea, about that." Arian sighed. "Why did you do that in the first place? I mean, we didn't really talk all that much while I was there." 

"Ah, I guess I wanted to get to know you better. I mean, living in a small town like Forgotten Hollow, I don't have many friends besides the Vatores." 

"Just the Vatores? What about that Vladis- whatever his name is?" Arian asked, recalling the old man who approached him when he first arrived. 

"Oh you mean Old Man Straud? He's.. not really a 'friend' per se, he just runs the town." There was silence before Taylor's voice broke through. "Hey, do you..believe in vampires?" 

"Hmm? Well, I never gave it much thought. I guess...I do? I've been somewhat interested in their history. Why?" 

"Would...would you...still be friends with someone if you found out they were one?" Arian suddeny froze and his mind went through all the probabilities of where this conversation was going. They all lead up to one thing. 

"Are..are you saying...what I think you're trying to say? " Arian asked. A gasp came from Taylor's end and he took that as confirmation. "You're a vampire, aren't you?" 

Silence. Arian suddenly felt bad. "I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that.

After about what felt like an eternity, Arian was ready to hang up, but then Taylor's voice came through. 

"It's ok, you were bound to find out eventually. Yes, I am a vampire. But you...don't have to be afraid of me." 

"I'm not afraid. I'm intrigued!" The sudden burst of happy energy was enough to stun Taylor, who was silent. "Ah, I'm sorry. Rememebr how I said I was ineterested in Vampire History? Well know, I have a leg up, since you're one." Arian was beaming. "So, I guess the rumors about Forgotten Hollow are true?" 

"Rumors?" 

"You don't know the rumors about your own town? Wow that's sad. Well, they said the entire town was inhabited by vampires haha." 

"Ah, yes, that is true. Hey, do you... wanna come over? And hang out?" 

Heat rose to Arian's cheeks. "Y-Yea! S-sure! I'd love to!" 

"You don't mind coming here this late??" 

"Nah, not at all! Now that I know you're a vampire, I understand you can't be out in sun." Arian grabbed his coat and backpack. "Be there in about 30 minutes!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Arian stepped off the bus into the dark, foggy town of Forgotten Hollow. Spotting the familiar messy mop of black and red hair, he ran. Raising one hand above his head, he waved it, grabbing Taylor's attention. 

Taylor's eyes light up, "Hey! How was the bus ride?" 

"It was, stinky." Arian laughed, "Willow Creek needs to get better night buses." 

Taylor chuckled, and grabbed Arian's hand. "Here, we can hang out at my place." 

As they approached the small building Taylor lived in, Arian's heart sank. It was run down and needed a lot of TLC. 

"You..live here?" Arian managed to choke out. The inside wasn't much better. Low quality fridges and stoves, moldy cabinets, rickety wodden table and chairs. 

"Yea, without a proper job it's all I could afford." 

Arian's face was scrunched up in thought. Someone as kind as Taylor didn't deserve this. He needed somewhere nicer. He needed... 

"-th me." Arian mumbled. Taylor turned around, not hearing him, and asked him to repeat. "Move in with me." He said proudly. 

"Wha-" "Listen," Arian interrupted, "It can't be good for you to live in a place like this. You should move in with me!! Actually, we'll buy the empty plot of land right next to here, we can build a new house!! My parents sent me off with about $20,000, so I'm sure I can afford it. And if not, we can take out a loan." 

Several seconds passed as Taylor thought. After a minute or so, Taylor finally agreed. "Ok, I'll move in with you. As long as we stay here in Forgotten Hollow." 

Arian's face lit up. This was gonna be _amazing _.__


End file.
